The Crimson Prince in the Forest
by Baserdc
Summary: Submitter at the end of the story. As she waits for her little sister, Tasuya wonders off during her patrol duty to coincidentally encounter someone familiar.


**So this story was under the request of someone a few months ago and hopefully, I'll try the best I can to make it more specific and stuff.**

 **This story will be under the perspective of two of the main characters and Tatsuya is a female in this one.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 _ **P.O.V – Third Person, Shiba Tatsuya (Female)  
Somewhere in the forests on First High School  
4:35pm**_

The sound of leaves falling…students talking….footsteps approaching the gate, and the beautiful and warm breeze of air that sent chills and coldness to the skins of the people outside. It was just another boring ordinary day in school, but with Tasuya's little sister being absolutely busy, it was very boring for her. All she can do is just watch the outside world with her emotionless expression on her face while leaning against one of the trees.

Sighing, she stopped leaning and went deeper into the trees, enjoying the orange sky and the sound of the calm nature in the trees. She looked up the trees with no emotions, not even once, and continued walking. As it went on, she noticed something on the corner of her eye. A tall figure that was sort of twice her size was leaning against the trees. The person was wearing a pair of black pants, black boots, and surprisingly, dark red/crimson clothing with a golden sun emblem. Tasuya looked up to see a man and his eyes were closed, but his hazel hair was exposed that blew with the wind. The man opened his eyes and turned his head to face her.

"Masaki Ichijou," Tasuya said, emotionlessly staring at him. "What are you doing here? This is First High School property and you are trespassing."

"Sorry for trespassing," He smiled at her and approached her. "My parents decided to bring my sisters, George, and I here since we have an emergency meeting. Give Misaka Yorozuya my thanks when we meet again."

"Can you give me a specific explanation why you are here besides that?" Masaki sighed and gave out a flushing expression.

"I want to see your little sister…." He embarrassingly replied.

"Miyuki's very busy," Tasuya crossed her arms, leaning on one of the trees and looked around her if anybody was following her. Nobody was following, fortunately, but having the Crimson Prince, or the eldest son one of the Ten Master Clans, illegally entering a different school is an odd and sceptical thing to see. "I suggest you leave the school property or I'm going to have to tell President Mayumi that you've been snooping around."

"Oh? A Ten Master Clan member threating to get a Ten Master Clan member to leave and it's coming from another Ten Master Clan member," Masaki gave a smug-ish look on his face.

"Masaki, if you wish to visit Miyuki, you have to step out of the property and wait for her outside," Tasuya kept her stance (As always) as the Prince slowly walked to her. "This is your last warning. Leave the property or I'll have to report to—"

Before she could say her last, Masaki immediately put his hands between her face and moved his head closer to her lips. Not long after, Tasuya felt her lips feel connected to something soft and closed her eyes. Unknown to what it was, she opened it and her eyes (sort of) jumped big and her hands went down to the trees. His lips tasted like blood, blood of his enemies, so it felt like she was drinking Iron, but at the same time, Tasuya felt a strange sensation with it, including a flush of red on her cheeks. The both of them removed themselves and stared at each other into their green and brown eyes.

"Oh my, this is never like you, Tasuya," Masaki teased her as her cheeks were flushing red. He moved his smooth, white skinned hands to her red, flushing cheeks and moved his head, connecting his lips to hers once more.

The emotionless girl closed her eyes, attempting her best not to feel it…..until she felt her back get pulled. She let go immediately and looked down, still trying to keep herself emotionless.

" _W-W-What is this feeling?"_ She thought in her mind, trying to mathematically process to these 'strange feelings' picking up on her body. Before she could even go further to think, she felt a force on her neck. "A-Ah!"

She moaned. Tasuya Shiba, the eldest daughter of the Shiba family, the emotionless cold-blooded killer of a God, just moaned and showed emotion from the first time. All thanks to a hazel haired, green eyed Third High student that's just a year younger than her.

"What's this? You showed no emotion when we first met and with my 'skills', you're showing them? You have one weird brain, Tasuya," Masaki gave out a smirk on his face and slowly brought her down to the grass and dirt, lying down before the forest and dirtying her long, black hair. He moved himself and kissed her once more, causing the emotionless woman to moan and gasp to the feeling.

"Mmm!" Tasuya muffled as her back lay on the grass and felt her clothes moving. She looked down to see her green polo is slowly being pulled away from her and thrown to her side. Immediately, Masaki started untying her tie and removing her white school overcoat, pulling it down and throwing it to where her green polo is, revealing her white bra and panties. "Hmph!"

"Fuck me….you look sexier than your sister," He softly cooed, his mouth drooling and dropping on the grass, and proceeding to unclasp her white bra while kissing her. He removed it and threw to where her clothes are, leaving her breasts exposed to the air before he reached his hands out and began playing with them, causing the emotionless woman to gasp. "You're so fucking soft….."

The Crimson Prince continued his game, touching both with his hands like a bunch of balls a dog would be happy to play with. He moved down and licked her right breast, sending a gasp from Tasuya.

"N-Never have I been so emotional in my life!" She stared at the forest covered sky as it slowly coloured into orange. While staring, she felt her panties get pulled down and tossed away to where her clothes are. Masaki stopped and kissed her on the lips again.

"Holy goddamn mother of God, you look like a model," He dirtily smirked at her and traced his fingers from her chest all the way down to her entrance, making circle figures around it that made the girl flush even more. Masaki moved his head closer to her entrance and smelled it. The smell, a beautiful scent of flowers and roses that ran his nose, sent the man in red to smile, curing his blood from known diseases (Well, not really). He looked at it once more, and brought his tongue which was followed by lickings.

"Ah!" She gasped as pleasure rocked her entrance, even clenching her fists that gave Masaki a hidden smirk on his face. He ignored her cries and continued to use his tongue. "M-Masaki…."

Slurp…...moan….gasp…a combination of these three made the forest go wild and the pleasure on her vagina made her legs move around. As he continued, she felt a surge of a breaking dam inside her and immediately, she looked down to him.

"Please….I'm gonna—ahhhh!" Before she could finish her last, her body lost control and white, thick liquid squirted out of her entrance, coating Masaki's face and mouth and making a small puddle on the grass. Masaki got up and licked his chops as well as swallowing her sticky liquid.

"Damn, you taste goo—" He was interrupted when she suddenly jumped on him, pushing him to the ground, and unzipping his pants, revealing his long and godly sized bulge. "Desperate, eh? I thought you were an emotionless lady."

"Be quiet," She glared at him before swiftly putting her mouth inside him that caused him to jerk, bobbing her head up and down with his bulge inside her mouth. Masaki stared at the sky as his lower body felt the pleasure he was getting. Funny thing about this whole thing is that he is fully clothed while Tasuya is fully naked, only left in her stockings and her boots.

"You really are cute," She moved her eyes to him with an unpleased look. Although moaning and groaning, he gave out a smile before moving his hand on her hair, pushing and pulling her hair softly. She moved faster in response. Masaki looked around the forest to see if anybody was looking or spying on them and fortunately, nobody was around except the two of them, performing sexual activities in a forest in the middle of the school. "Oh Jesus..."

Masaki felt his bulge starting to surge, moving around like a dam while Tasuya continued sucking. He tried to lift his head to her, but due to the amount of pleasure within his body, he couldn't.

"T-Tasuya….I-I…!" Before he could finish his sentence, the Crimson Prince felt his member surging and squirting out white sticky fluids, spilling all over Tasuya's mouth and neck. She removed herself from him and swallowed it, enjoying her 'meal' before finishing off the rest on his bulge. "Hmph…."

Suddenly after that, he grabbed her and put her to the ground, connecting his lips to hers and both began to roughly kiss each other with moans coming out of Tasuya's mouth. He moved his hand to breast to grope her once more, causing her to gasp before moving his member to her entrance.

"Are you ready, eldest daughter of the Shiba family?" Before she could say anything, Masaki immediately moved his hips forward that was followed by a scream of pain and the sound of flesh making mushy sounds. He rocked his and her hips as fast as they can and placed his hands on her as she made loud screams of pleasure.

"M-Masaki! Huah! Y-You're too hard!" Tasuya screamed as blood streamed down her entrance with the Prince slamming his member inside her, making her moan and scream louder in every thrust and every thrust gave out a sound of mush.

"I'll take back everything I said about your sister," She tried to look up to his bright green eyes. "Why? Because you're so….elegant and tight….never have I met a girl like you."

Masaki began thrusting faster with all his might, making her body rock up and down like he has full control. Liquid and fluids began pouring down the entrance and member of the two teenagers that stained the grass below. He continued moving up and down and made one hard thrust.

"Ahhhh!" Tasuya gave out a scream of joy as she felt her stomach send waves of pleasure that was followed with Masaki ramming once again that sent another scream, leaving each ram with a loud moan coming out of the girl. As he kept on going, Masaki, still banging on her, felt a surge coming from his member.

"Tasuya….I-I-I'm gonna come," He calmly said, going faster. So fast, pre-liquid began pouring down Tasuya's entrance that was combined with her sticky liquid.

"Ah! Ma-Ma-Masaki! Come inside me!" She screamed and he moved faster like a fan on level 3. He made one last thrust before he stopped inside Tasuya, feeling her stomach burn up and her entrance both get coated by their cum. Masaki then removed his member from her entrance before it turned into a waterfall of white liquid that covered the grass and dirt below her.

The pair stared at each other, panting heavily before Masaki went down and gave her one last kiss. After the kiss, he removed himself and zipped his pants, concealing his member inside.

"You know, that was fun, and I want to do this again," He said with a smile.

"Christmas Break, then?" She responded, receiving a nod before she crawled to her clothes, putting up her underwear first.

"My my, Onii-sama….I never knew I would see you in this such of a behaviour! Do you have a girlfriend already?" The pair turned their head to see a girl with waist length black hair wearing First High School uniform. "And what did you do to my Onii-sama, Masaki?"

The pair felt their spines shiver and the temperature in the area starting to get colder. They looked down to see Miyuki's ice slowly covering the trees and the grass beneath them.

"Miyuki, calm do—" Tasuya was cut off as the ice started hitting her.

 **So things haven't been easy here in real life for me, which is why I have not been making chapters and stories as many as I used to.**

 **I'm not gonna cancel "The Chromosome Invasion" and "Mahouka: The Markswoman", but chapters will take long to be submitted and uploaded, and they might finish on mid to late 2017 (Yes, that long).**

 **I'm sorry about this, but things aren't easy here and I'm trying to get myself together.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll be seeing you on my new stories.**

 **Bye!**

 **P.S – Shoutout to Shiranai Atsune for letting me upload this story. I'll be making a Fairy Tail one soon (or late), but whatever.**


End file.
